¿ y si fuera yo ?
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: ryuchi ama a shuichi tatsuha ama a ryuchi ¿podra amar ryuchi a tatsuha ?


_la historia es boy to boy, si no entiendes que digo _

_quiere decir ninño/niño; comprendere si te vas_

_me alegrare si te quedas ojalá que tu lectura sea amena_

_**estas lo suficientemente advertido para cerrar la ventana **_

_**los comentarios "morales" no me causan males **_

_**asi que no insistas si acaso tu y yo tenemos diferentes **_

_**puntos de vista **_

**¿y si fuera yo ?**

**PROLOGO**

**GRAVITATION NO ES MIO PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI**

No se lo podía creer cuando recibió la invitación ; una fiesta en honor al disco mas reciente de bad luck y en un salón y todo eso, estaba tan emocionado lo vería otra vez y ahí estaba el chico de cabello rosa luciendo tan atractivo con un traje negro y sonriente como siempre, con el pelirrojo a un lado y la ausencia de su novio muy notoria, no lo iba a dejar aquel rubio lo había dejado solo otra vez pero el no lo haría, .lo invito a bailar y aquel chico encantado acepto

Varias horas después ya no tenia cordura y ese joven se había vuelto mas hermoso, mas apuesto y mas sensual , ya no bailo se detuvo lo escucho hablar _¿Qué sucede ryuchi?_ y sin mas lo beso al principio el chico se resistía pero poco a poco le correspondió

Una puerta, una cama el suelo lo que fuera quería cualquier cosa parra hacerlo suyo, lo beso otra vez como siempre quiso y se sentía tan bien, bajó hasta su cuello espero a que el otro lo detuviera pero nada no había reacción por parte de el, desabrocho hábilmente la camisa y contemplo ese pecho desnudo, mordió los hombros de su acompañante y listo un gemido salio de sus labios

_**-Siempre te he deseado**_

No podía mentirle sentir esa piel lo estaba enloqueciendo no quería parar fue entonces que sus manos bajaron a su pantalón, ya lo había preparado bastante como para hacerlo suyo y así lo hizo con mucho cuidado y de una envestida entro en el

-Ah ryuchi ....ahh...mmm...

Escucharlo decir su nombre fue demasiado placer para el y termino pero aun después de eso continuo besándolo tocándolo haciéndolo suyo por que quizás esa seria su única oportunidad

-Te amo shu chan

-¿ryuchi ? ¿shu chan ? .....amor

Fue entonces que reacciono

Después de querer besar a shuichi se detuvo y le dijo que estaba cansado que se iba a casa no sin antes tomar varios tragos y llegar hasta una puerta por demás conocida y recibido por un joven de cabello negro siempre lleno de amor y deseo solo para el

-Tatsuha ..yo...yo

Se puso de pie inmediatamente te vistió y tenia intención de irse

-No...no te vayas no tienes porque

-¿Qué no tengo ? Te he dicho sh...

El chico atrapo sus labios y recargo su frente en la del mayor

-estas conmigo , no me importa lo demás

Dijo tratando de sonreír

-pero yo ....¿Cómo puede no importante? Es que ...¿no te duele todo esto?

¿dolerle ?

Lo mataba pero no era la primera vez que ryuchi llegaba a su casa y lo besaba y terminaban en el dormitorio, tampoco era la primera vez que lo confundía con el peli rosa pero cuando el lo tocaba cuando lo hacia temblar y rodaba sus labios por su cuerpo era el quien sentía, no shuichi, era el quien conocía el cuerpo del cantante , el que le arrancaba gemidos y le provocaba placer nunca seria shuichi y con eso podía ser feliz

-no... no estoy molesto ni nada de eso ,si quieres irte puedes hacerlo pero de cualquier manera sabes que estoy aquí si no ya no vendrías

-eres un idiota si yo fuera tu me golpearía y me mandaría al demonio

-puedes estar con quien se te pegue la gana y sin embargo vienes conmigo ¿o soy muy bueno en la cama o de verdad shuichi no es el único en tu vida ?

-perdóname ...yo...me iré ahora

Dijo acercándose a el y besándolo bajando otra vez por su cuello, tratando de no dejarse llevar y no lográndolo tan fácilmente sujetándolo por la cintura y mordiéndole los labios pero fue poco a poco apartándose de el

-ryuchi,,,mmm,,,ryuchi

-pero quería irse antes de caer otra vez ese chico no se lo merecía era jugar con el y lo soltó

Tomó su chamarra y abrió la puerta pero

-¿es el sexo o soy yo ?

-mereces algo mejor que yo

-¿no te merezco ? ¿soy tan poco ?

-por el contrario eres demasiado para mi buenas noches tat

Eso era todo siempre que el decía buenas noches regresaba al día siguiente y no lo dejaba por varias semanas pero ....

¿hasta cuando podían seguir ambos así ?


End file.
